


A Bird Ensnared

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Orgasms, Nectar, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Body Play, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Vines, except in plant form, other three houses characters are briefly mentioned, plant on human smut, replace all instances of tentacle in tags with 'vine', spadix, unconventional lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: (Post-Timeskip) For three days now, the Ashen Wolves classroom has been barricaded due to being taken over by a huge plant creature. Constance originally created it with magic, and for a few days it was a nice little potted plant. Now she can't figure out how to get rid of it. Yuri decides to go in and investigate, fully armed, hoping he can perhaps find a way to get rid of it. But nothing goes according to plan; he falls prey to the creature's pheromones and aphrodisiac pollen.
Relationships: Plant Monster/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	A Bird Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the unabashedly horny depths of my mind, and I am somewhat sorry for releasing it onto the internet. Nonetheless, if you are here, you are probably interested in this content, in which case, I very much hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> As of November 2, this is no longer anonymous. I have decided to wear my shame... ha ha...

Yuri moved into the room slowly, each step carefully measured in order to not attract the… creature’s attention. It had begun as an innocent little plant that Constance somehow conjured up, and at first it seemed innocuous, but its slow growth was simply a façade to make it seem benign. One night she’d left it in the classroom, and by the next morning it had broken out of its pot and grown to a monstrous size, swollen vines and large bulbous pods stretched out to take over most of the far-right corner of the classroom. It had been boarded up for almost three days now and Constance couldn’t figure out how to get rid of her planty friend, so Yuri decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He wasn’t surprised to find that the plant had grown significantly larger since it took over the classroom, nearly the same height and width as the room. Much of the furniture and floor was covered in some sort of clear fluid, and some of the pods had burst to become huge, colourful flowers. Something about how enticing the flowers were smacked of danger to him. He was no stranger to the concept of creatures that made themselves attractive to lure in prey. 

The plant creature had also somehow affected the air in the room. It was so much damper and more humid in here than it normally would be, and any slight draft the room might have had previously was gone. For some reason, Yuri was struck by the odd urge to take off his armour and clothes… but that made no sense. He didn’t know what sort of tricks this creature had; he needed his armour to protect himself.

Suddenly the plant lurched towards him slightly, petals shifting in his direction. He took out his sword, brandishing it in front of himself, and crouched down, trying to make himself seem like less of a threat but also harder to track. It didn’t really work though; the flowers followed his movements as if they were acting as a multitude of eyes. Was it wise to try to attack it? It was pretty huge, but he wasn’t sure what exactly a plant could do against a sword and some strong wind magic, and he’d fought pretty sizable foes before. He was even considering leaving for now when a strange aroma wafted towards him… it was sweet, but also musky? It definitely wasn’t like anything he had ever smelled before. But it caught his attention enough to get him to walk further into the room.

Yuri gave the plant creature a curious glance, depositing his sword back in its sheath. Could he somehow harvest the petals and pollen from this plant in order to synthesize a perfume? A scent like this could make so, so much money if harnessed properly. He didn’t have much experience making perfumes, but it couldn’t be too hard, right? Constance might even know something. Or maybe that Hilda woman that Balthus was always hanging around with. Yuri hesitantly stepped forward, slowly, only a few steps. The creature seemed keenly aware of his movements, the flowers staying firmly pointed in his direction. As he got a little closer, a couple of vines stirred and the leaves shifted, and suddenly he realized what he was doing. He dropped and rolled away to safety, wondering what had gotten into him. This creature was potentially very dangerous, and he was here wondering if he could make money off of it? 

In his slight panic it took him longer than it should have to notice that he was now mostly covered in the strange slimy fluid. It had that same musky and sweet odour the creature was exuding, and the scent was starting to make him feel very light-headed. He managed to get himself to a desk to sit down, leaning heavily against it. Whatever this slimy stuff was, he needed to get it off as quickly as possible, because the smell that the plant was producing seemed to be affecting his mind. As soon as he stood again though, despite the moment of rest, he still felt very faint and as if his legs were going to give out. Worse, he was beginning to feel almost feverish. Maybe taking off his armour wasn’t such a bad idea; with less weight, he might be able to get out of here without collapsing.

He sat back down and worked on removing his cape first, and then his greaves, which were definitely the heaviest parts of his armour. As he was removing his gloves, he noticed how clammy his hands were, and started to realize how much he was sweating. Something in the back of his mind started to protest, but he couldn’t imagine going any longer with all of these layers on. Shifting to the upper half of his suit of leather, he took another look back at the huge plant, and wondered how exactly he was go- 

Suddenly the plant gave a great shake, startling Yuri from his thoughts as the air in the room filled with pollen. He shielded his eyes with his arms and sneezed, alarmed by the thought of how the pollen might affect him if he inhaled it. For a moment, he wondered why the hell he was taking his armour off, and he started trying to get back up, but a fit of coughing and the light-headedness from before had him falling back to his seat. 

When he managed to get himself oriented again, he took another look back up at the plant, which was still now, and he suddenly felt extremely but mysteriously overwhelmed… by something. He continued to work on removing his armour as he contemplated was what happening in his head, and by the time he had most of his outer suit off he came to a strange conclusion; he was becoming insanely horny. It was a strange sort of lust, a sudden, almost awful urge to touch himself but also to be touched. The feeling was so overpowering it almost entirely overrode all of his normal instincts, all the small voices in the back of his mind telling him to stop.

Yuri’s hands were shaking as he hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes, and once he was entirely free, he began to desperately stroke his cock, his body feeling almost like fire. He was so caught up in chasing his release that he didn’t notice a slick vine sliding towards him along the floor until it was winding its way up his leg. 

Shaken from his stupor, Yuri stood quickly and then almost immediately dropped back down, managing to catch himself on the desk with his arms before he fell. Light-headed as he was, trying to shake the vine off his leg did nothing, and he was nearly powerless to prevent it from climbing up his body. He tried to grab at it, to push it away, but his hands only slipped against it because of how slick it was from the odd fluid. He relented as the vine made its intentions clear, wrapping itself tightly around his cock and giving it a strong squeeze that had him moaning loudly into the empty room. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but question the validity of what he was currently experiencing; was this all perhaps just some strange dream?

It only took a few rotations of the vine around his cock before he came, and then he slumped in his chair, exhausted but still far, far too warm. The vine retreated a bit, staying loosely wrapped around his ankle. He didn’t have the energy to even consider it a bother. What was bothering him was the fact that he was still hard, which was proving to be very uncomfortable, and that his erection wasn’t showing any signs of going away.

Yuri sighed, slumping back in the chair again, until that sweet, musky scent wafted up to him again. He sat up, wide-eyed and very focussed on the plant… His breathing picked up as he considered what it would be like to be surrounded by a thick layer of that scent. As if sensing his thoughts, the vine on his calf gave him a brief caress, sliding up and down his leg, and in Yuri’s lust-addled mind, it sounded likely that where this one vine came from, there were probably more. 

Tentatively, he stood up, bracing himself on the desk. As if the plant knew what he was doing (or perhaps this was its plan all along, a tiny voice in the back of his head said) the vine that was with him wrapped itself around his torso under his arms, and Yuri realized just how strong these vines were, because it was doing a pretty good job of holding him up so he could walk without falling sideways. As he approached the plant, more vines reached out to him, steadying his shaking body, and coaxing him further into their grasp. The closer he got, the more intoxicated he grew, that sweet aroma overwhelming his senses and stripping away the last remnants of logical thought he had. The heat and dampness were nearly unbearable here, but the leafy, stalky body of the plant was cool to the touch and the leaves caressed his skin gently as if welcoming him into a lovers’ arms.

The vines guided him close to the main stalk of the creature, gently coaxing him to lie down next to it. What used to be the floor of the classroom was now a mixture of crumbled stone and soil and old, cast-off foliage. The stalk itself had multiple large leaves growing out of it in an alternating pattern, and one was right at the base where he was being encouraged to lie. He sunk down onto the leaf with some aid from the vines, and once he was lying down, they slithered away, leaving him to weakly consider his situation. He reached down to his cock to give it a few hard strokes, but for some reason that just wasn’t enough. He desperately tried concentrating on the head, thumbing the slit and teasing the foreskin, though it still left him fiercely wanting. 

A vine approached him from high up the main stalk, and he watched as its tip glided across his stomach and then poked at his hand. He withdrew his hand, and the vine wrapped itself around his cock just as the other one had. It was extremely slick, but it also gripped him very firmly, so even its slow rotations around his shaft were causing him to shudder in ecstasy. 

“Yesss…” he moaned out, rolling his hips up into the touch. Very suddenly two more vines appeared, wrapping around his hips and chest, going taut and preventing him from moving. He groaned in frustration, but all too quickly more vines descended upon him and he didn’t have time to really consider just how trapped he was. A pair of vines wrapped themselves around his upper arms and then two more at his wrists, while another pair wrapped around his thighs and one more at his knees. There were also two much more slender vines that were almost dripping with the slick fluid; one wrapped itself around his neck, while the other trailed down low just as his legs were hoisted up at the knee. 

A sudden feeling of alarm washed over Yuri as he realized what was happening, but then the vine was prodding at his entrance. It breached him easily enough, and he moaned loudly, the pleasure the vines were wringing from him quickly replacing the apprehension he was feeling with nothing but need. The vine in his ass quickly had him seeing stars as it rubbed greedily against that exquisitely sensitive spot inside him, and it didn’t take very long for him to come again. For a moment he went limp, even more exhausted now that he’d had a second orgasm, but then the vines started to move again. He yelled out in discomfort, squirming against the vines now, but his resistance barely lasted a minute as that lusty feeling washed over him again – his cock was still hard. 

“Oh… Goddess… Fuck…” he quietly moaned, the vines driving him back into a frenzy. He distantly felt another vine press against his hole, but it slipped inside him easily enough. It felt like it was the same size as the other one, and he realized they must have entwined themselves together; he could feel them moving as if they were one thicker vine. Unable to really focus on much more than the pleasure the vines were filling him with, Yuri let his eyes slipped closed, lips parted as moaned quietly.

Within a short period of time the vines had pulled three more orgasms from him, each more powerful than the last, which should have made no sense to him. He was so far gone by his fifth orgasm that he didn’t even question when he stayed hard again. He did, however, notice when the two small vines pulled out of him. He whined, the loss almost as painful as his lingering erection. Within a few moments, a noticeably larger vine appeared, glistening and wet. It had a large, bulbous tip, unlike the other vines which tapered to a point at the end, but Yuri was so used to being filled now that he welcomed the new intruder. When it pressed against his hole he moaned, shifting as much as his restraints would allow, trying to push his ass down onto it. His desires were quickly granted when the vine pushed its way in, and the cry he let out was somewhere between a scream and a moan. He shuddered with how full his ass was, every toe-curling movement causing the bulbous head to rub against his prostate. It was somehow simultaneously agony and bliss.

By the time his sixth orgasm hit he felt like his skin was on fire. He was so torn between the lust running hot through his veins and the dull pain of overstimulation that he could almost not distinguish between the two anymore. Through the dense fog in his mind he decided that maybe it was just best to lie back and enjoy the overbearing pleasure, but it was so consuming he was afraid he might drown in it. Despite that fear he let his eyes slip closed, shuddering and shifting around as much as he was able to and moaning loudly with all the sensation and desire he was filled with. 

The creature almost seemed to sense Yuri’s desire for a distraction. He jolted a bit, his eyes snapping open as he felt something brush against his chest. Two very thin spiralling plant tendrils had appeared and were flicking lightly at his nipples, causing him to twitch slightly. One of the two settled on his chest, gently whirling itself around one hard, peaked nipple, and then went taut, drawing a yell from Yuri as the sensitive flesh was squeezed. The other vine had moved into the same position, and soon they were alternately grasping and stroking his nipples. On top of the thick vine thrusting in and out of his ass and the thinner vine rotating around his cock, Yuri had to wonder if he was simply going to lose his mind.

A seventh and eighth orgasm were coaxed out of him not long after, and with his entire body alight in both pain and pleasure, Yuri found he could no longer stop the tears that were pricking at his eyes. The cool trails gave him something else to focus on, and with how heated his skin felt, the contrast was welcome. He couldn’t really understand why he was crying, just that he was so overwhelmed with lust and pain and pleasure that some dam inside of him had ruptured and this was the only way his body could cope with the overflowing feelings. 

Yuri abruptly realized that in his moment of considering his upwelling of emotion, he hadn’t noticed an odd calm in the rest of his body. All of the vines and tendrils had stayed where they were, but they had all stilled. Desperate for friction, he tried to move but the vines continued to restrain him completely. Another tendril, even thinner than the ones on his chest, slowly descended from above and moved towards his cock, and for a moment his lust addled brain had a hard time figuring out what its purpose was. It became very clear when the tip of the tendril nudged at the slit of his cock, and he felt himself twitch as he considered the staggering possibility of feeling fuller than he already was. 

Just as the tendril was about to slip inside his cock, the thick vine in his ass started a quick rhythm of shallow thrusts, and he cried out as his vision went spotty. The new intrusion was almost background noise with the other vine moving, but he found the sensation odd, though not unpleasant.

Slowly, the other vines and tendrils began their movements again: the spiraling caress of the vine hugging his cock, the squeezing tug of the tendril on his right nipple, then his left, and then finally, the one inside his cock began to move, slowly pulling out halfway only to plunge back in. Yuri’s mouth fell open in a long, high yell, and he tried desperately to pull one of his hands over to his mouth to stifle his cries, but the vines wrapped around his wrists only let him move so far before they stopped him. 

Entangled in the chaos of this unimaginable mountain of pleasure, Yuri almost didn’t notice that one of the huge flowers had descended. Suddenly his head was painfully wrenched back as something pulled at his hair, and the vine that was around his neck shifted to put pressure on his chin, forcing his mouth open. The enormous flower hovered above him, and now Yuri could see that some sort of liquid was pooled in the middle but was now dripping down one of the petals… and it went into his mouth. It was extremely sweet, and some mostly repressed part of his brain managed to wonder if it was nectar. Was the creature… feeding him? After a few moments, the flower moved away and the vines gave up their hold on his head, though the one around his neck was now almost… rubbing the back of his neck? It was as if it knew that having his head pulled back like that hurt, and it was now trying to make him feel better.

Even with the distraction Yuri was still well on his way to his ninth orgasm. The tension in his body built up as moan after moan spilled from his lips, his nearly uncontrollable, but futile, attempts to writhe against his restraints became more frenzied. He began to feel as if he might simply burn up if he didn’t come soon, and as the pressure within him mounted his moaning grew almost whiney and fresh tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. How? How could this simultaneously feel so devastatingly awful and so terribly wonderful? It felt like the sheer intensity of the pleasure was going to tear him apart, but somehow the agony was there to keep him together.

Suddenly there was a brief pause in the movements of the vines, and then Yuri found himself being flipped onto his stomach and pulled up to his knees. The tendril inside his cock withdrew completely at the same time the thick vine was slamming back into his ass, and his orgasm crashed into him like an unimaginable tidal wave. He screamed loudly against the leaf under him, almost sobbing as he rode through crest after crest of devastating pleasure. 

As he lay exhausted against the giant, cool leaf, Yuri vaguely noted that his ass was strangely empty, and that the tendril that had been in his cock didn’t return. The ones that had been groping his nipples now just seemed to be aimlessly roaming his body. The vine around his cock was still, which he was extremely conflicted about because he was very sensitive at this point but also still hard. He knew there was no point in trying to fight against the vines for friction, so he let himself take the reprieve for what it was despite how desperately he wanted something to grind against his cock. 

Yuri was able to rest for a few minutes before something touched his backside. His head shot up and he tried to look behind himself to see what it was, but the vine around his neck stopped him from moving too far. Whatever it was, the tip of it was pushing against his hole, breaching him easily. It seemed to have a bit of a curve to it, but what got Yuri’s attention the most was that as it kept pushing it was stretching him more and more. Eventually the width of the appendage evened out, but it was also going very deep, and each slow push had Yuri wondering when it was going to stop.

Finally, some sort of waxy surface, maybe a petal or leaf, was flush to Yuri’s ass and thighs and the appendage was as deep in as it was going to get. He felt like his body was on fire, he was so hot and tense with how full his ass was. Nothing could have prepared him for when the movement resumed, and the new intrusion began to slowly pull out about halfway before it just as slowly pushed back in. The vine on his cock also continued its rotations up and down his length, the tip of it occasionally teasing his slit. The two tendrils, which had been slowly caressing his thighs, trailed back up his body to his nipples and spiralled around them again, but instead of alternately squeezing, they tightly gripped the sensitive nubs and began to pull slightly. Even with how mindlessly horny he was (or perhaps because of), Yuri couldn’t comprehend how his body wasn’t literally shattering with the intensity of it all.

Intense tremors ran through his body, and it was fortunate that the vines were mostly supporting his weight, or he would have fallen over. At this angle, with his hips held up by the vines and his upper body tilted downward towards the ground, he could see between his legs something bright red that was moving. It did appear that whatever appendage he was being fucked by now had a strange waxy petal on it, but Yuri didn’t know enough about this creature, or even plants in general, to really figure out what it was. He also noticed, though it was really no surprise to him, that a rather excessive amount of precum was dripping from his cock, and that there was a very small, shallow pool of his own fluids forming underneath him.

For a moment, Yuri barely registered that something had changed; it seemed like the tendrils on his nipples were pulling a little less harshly, and the vine on his cock was putting less pressure on it. And then he realized that instead of pulling out only halfway, the thick appendage had pulled out almost all the way, so that only the tip was left inside him. It slid back in with much more force, and Yuri screamed as his vision blurred. Now it kept a faster pace, thrusting in and out of him much, much more quickly than before, pulling a continuous stream of distressed yells from his mouth. The appendage was so thick that every thrust rubbed his swollen prostate, the pleasure so intense that Yuri had to wonder if he wasn’t just having one constant, long orgasm. His vision began to blur slightly, his yells became strangled, and any coherent thought quickly lost all sense.

Just when Yuri finally began to let his mind float on those consuming waves of pleasure, he felt his entire body painfully tense up, and just as his vision was about to fade to black, the tension broke inside him. The most exquisitely staggering orgasm he’d ever had rocked through his body then, and his mind went completely blank as he struggled not to drown in the crushing pleasure of it. At some point, he vaguely registered the strange appendage and all the vines and tendrils leaving him, but he was too exhausted and disoriented to pay more attention than that. Still violently shuddering through waves of pleasure, he surrendered himself to the vast, euphoric ocean he had found himself in, and slowly, a still tranquility replaced all of the restless energy draining from him. He barely noticed his own dizzying movement as he half fell and half flopped onto his side, trying desperately to slow his breathing as his eyes slipped closed and he sunk into a dark and blissful unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope you enjoyed reading this if you've made it to the end notes. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write more stuff like this ;D
> 
> Edit June 11: since you horny fucks seem to like this, I'll be writing another. Please let me know in the comments what FE3H character you'd like to get some fun tentacle action!
> 
> Edit November 2: probably not writing another but definitely hoping to find time/inspiration to write similar content involving proper consent.


End file.
